El demonio en tus manos
by Hotaru Karma97
Summary: ¿Cómo lo harás? Ya todo se ha ido, te quemarás si lo intentas ¡Deja que sufra!
1. Solo

**Este es mi fic Sockathan que espero que les guste :D**

 **Un regalo para Mady Shell.**

* * *

 **Solo:**

Inútil, ya no vale la pena, no se puede hacer nada.

No hay estabilidad mental...  
No hay familia...  
No hay amigos...

Solo existe la... soledad.

Cada humano es el autor de su propio mundo, pero hay unos que viven en un mundo bastante diferente que nos asusta. Entonces, esas personas se aislarán de los que se asustan de sus pensamientos para vivir en la soledad.

¿Y qué tal si... la soledad lleva al suicidio?

"Soledad... so...le-"

-¿Sock? ¡Hey, Sock!-

-¿Jonathan?-

El chico rubio entró a su cuarto, apenas regresando del colegio. Se le hizo curioso encontrar al demonio parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Sigues aquí? Y yo que creí que no me habías acompañado porque ya me ibas a dejar de molestar. - Dijo Jonathan rascándose la cabeza. -Me equivoqué supon...- Se le quedó viendo al demonio. -¿Y tu gorro?-

-¿Qué? -Sock al tocar su cabeza se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su gorro, tampoco su chaleco, ni su falda. Tenía su camisa azul, sus jeans, sus calcetines, sus botas y su bufanda.

-Te los quitaste - Afirmó Jonathan, recordando la vez que Sock se quitó su gorro para poder ponerse los audífonos.

-¡Claro que no! No recuerdo haberlo hecho - Dijo el demonio alterado - Voy a buscarlos - Flotó y salió atravesando la pared.

-¿Y este loco? ¿Qué tiene ahora? - Preguntó Jonathan a si mismo al ver a Sock volando a toda prisa. - Ya me tiene cansado ¿Cuándo se irá? Ya pasaron tres semanas. Dijo antes de dejar su mochila en la cama. Se iba a acostar a escuchar música cuando vio algo en la pared. - ¿Qué es eso? - Debajo de la ventana había como si alguien hubiera usado las uñas para escribir en la pared, Jonathan descifró las letras que formaban una palabra - "Ylenol"... Parece el nombre de una ban... Un momento ¡Ese idiota rajó mi pared!-

Por último se acostó de mala gana en su cama, esperando a que el demonio no regresara.

En otro lugar...

-No hay duda de que mató a sus padres y se suicidó. Su lápida decía "Yo"-

-Bueno, ya no se puede decir nada-

-¿Quién dice que no?-

-Pero... si ya está muerto-

-No me importa si en éste momento el diablo lo tiene en una caldera hirviendo, atravesándolo con mil tridentes. Ése niño no escapará de la justicia en la tierra-

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-

-Ya lo verá, tengo mis contactos-

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Si ya se dieron cuenta, este fic también lo tengo en wattpad como HitomiAkane.**


	2. Noticia

El adolescente rubio comía su desayuno mientras veía televisión, cuando dieron las noticias.

 ** _-Anoche, la policía encontró los cuerpos de los Sowachoski, quienes estaban desaparecidos desde hace varios días, dejando atrás una escena sangrienta en el cuarto del señor y la señora Sowachoski. Según los forenses fueron brutalmente apuñalados por su hijo, Napoleon Maxwell Sowachoski de 15 años, quien enterró a sus padres. El joven se encontraba en una tercera tumba a la par de sus padres. Su cuerpo no fue enterrado, tenía un cuchillo en su mano, al analizar el cadáver, se encontró una profunda apuñalada entre el abdomen y el pecho, lo que confirma que se suicidó-_**

Quedó con la boca abierta al ver que pasaron la foto del mismo demonio que vivía en su casa. Puede que... él no lo sabía del todo, ni si quiera tenía interés en preguntarle, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, del cual se río al escucharlo. Por alguna razón... no le preocupaba, el chico no podía matarlo, él tenía que suicidarse. Seguro iba a hacerle muchas preguntas, esperando a que el demonio no niegue ni mienta.

-No los encontré por ningún lado- Sock entró atravesando la pared de repente. Ya habían cambiado las noticias.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? No estás vivo, no puedes perderlos-

-Hay cosas que aún no entiendo, no me preguntes-

-¿Así como no debería preguntarte por qué mataste a tus padres?- Jonathan miró de reojo a Sock.

El demonio se quedó paralizado en el aire con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sock? - Jonathan intentaba hacer reaccionar al demonio.

-Tu... ¿Cómo... lo sabes? - Tartamudeó el chico.

-Lamento decirte que tu suerte se ha acabado. Encontraron sus cuerpos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si cubrí mis pistas! ...- Sock cubrió su boca al reaccionar. Acaba de confesar.

-Maldito - Dijo Jonathan con su voz tranquila.

-Jonathan... esucha. La verdad es que no quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente; ocurrió por impulso-

-Aún así eres un asesino; te gusta matar gente - Se levanta de la silla con los brazos cruzados - ¿No es así?

Sock se aparta un poco al ver a Jonathan acercarse. - Ummm - Juega con sus dedos - ...Si. Me gusta matar gente- Su mirada estaba en el suelo.

-Y mira que con tu propia familia, maldito bastardo-

-¡No lo soy!- Se enojó el demonio.

-Si, si lo eres... - Acerca su cara amenazante a Sock - ...Napoleón-

-¡No me digas así!-

-Napoleón-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Napoleón!-

-¿Quién es Napoleón, Jonathan?- El padre de Jon entra a la casa. - ¿Y por qué le gritas?-

-No te interesa- Respondió Jonathan de forma pesada hacia su padre.

-Malcriado - Terminó diciendo su padre.- Dejé mi teléfono por algún lado - Fue al segundo piso para ir a buscarlo.

-Primera vez que hace eso- Dijo Jonathan extrañado.

-Debe estar muy ocupado - Le dijo el demonio a la par de él.

-No, hablo en serio. Nunca lo había... - Entonces se escuchó un ringtone a la par del microondas. Jonathan fue a ver y ahí estaba el teléfono. - Qué lugar tan inusual para dejarlo. - Iba a ver quien llamaba cuando su padre llegó a quitárselo.

-Gracias. Ya me voy - Se fue.

El chico se quedó sin palabras ante esa reacción.

-Jonathan - Lo llamó el demonio.

-¿Q-qué? - Reaccionó Jonathan en ese momento.

-Se hace tarde- Señaló el reloj.

-¡Demonios! - Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo.

Sock iba a salir también, cuando se detuvo un momento. Sentía esa punzada en su pecho, una que hace años que no la sentía. No sabía si era esa noticia, ese horrible nombre, esas palabras... O tal vez ¿La persona que se las dijo? Pues, Jonathan jamás le había hablado así, esa era la primera vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Alguien más estaba ahí. Era Mephistopheles.

-N-nada. Todo está bien - Dijo Sock tratando de ignorar lo que sentía cuando se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba ahí.

-Creo que no todo, niño - Dijo la deidad con una cara seria.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estás en problemas - Señaló la televisión, la cual a Jonathan se le olvidó apagar. Pasaron una pequeña parte sobre los tres cadáveres.

-Estoy muerto. Ya no se puede hacer más-

-Si tú lo dices- Mephistopheles iba a retirarse, pero antes miró a Sock. - Descansa hoy, no es una buena idea que vayas a la escuela. - Finalmente desapareció.

-¿Okay? - Se fue a sentar fuera de la casa para esperar a Jonathan. No había nada mejor que hacer-...¡EL RESTO DE MI ROPA! -Y fue a seguir buscando.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Tranquilidad por nada

**(Mientras busco una continuación de la animación W2H, me encuentro la página de .com ¿Alguien la ha visitado? Es una serie de historias creadas por Numbuh 404, que tienen relación con la vida de Jonathan y Sock... No les quiero arruinar la ilusión, no me gustó mucho, pero lean un poco (Literalmente porque no hay muchas historias que leer. La cuarta todavía está en proceso). Me jalé un personaje de ese fanon. Espero que les guste como usé este personaje en el fic. Sigamos ;D)**

Jonathan llegó tranquilo a la escuela, no había nadie que lo molestara, se le hizo raro que el demonio no lo siguiera esta vez para eso. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba era mejor tener su privacidad intacta que a un demonio asesino incitándolo al suicidio.

Fue a su casillero antes de la primera clase para sacar un libro. Mientras lo abría, a su izquierda, una chia también abría el suyo, justo ahí, el cráneo de un animal cayó al suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! - Jonathan casi le da un infarto al ver ese cráneo. Se sostuvo de la puerta del casillero para no caer al suelo.

-Lo siento ¿Te asustaste? - La chica tomó su cráneo y lo volvió a guardar. Jonathan miraba la apariencia de la chica, que era de piel bronceada, ojos azules con anteojos, cabello índigo y llevaba pantalones azules y un suéter amarillo.

-¿Q-qué... qué demonios era eso? - Preguntó el pobre que aún no salía del susto.

-Oh, es solo la cabeza de un conejo adulto - Dijo la chica como si nada.

-¿Por qué lo tienes en tu casillero? -

-Ayer lo encontré pero aún tenía carne muerta, así que se lo llevé al maestro de ciencias para que lo limpiara. Me lo dio muy tarde y ya no cabía en mi mochila, por eso lo guardé aquí... Soy Claire Hemlock, mucho gusto - Terminó presentándose con una gran sonrisa como si lo anterior no le importara a Jonathan.

-...Jonathan Combs - Respondió el chico.

-Sabes que estamos en el mismo curso ¿verdad? - Le preguntó ella.

-Ahh... No. No te conocía-

-Bueno. Ahora si jeje - Ella le sonrió - Soy amante de la ciencia-

-Yo... no tengo esos gustos - Le respondió Jon de forma seca.

-Oh. Ya veo. Entonces, nos vemos después. Fue un gusto Jonathan - La chica se fue para llegar antes a clase.

Jonathan la vio irse. Después siguió con su casillero para sacar el libro y finalmente cerrarlo. - Qué chica tan rara- Susurró.

-No deberías ser tan malo - Una voz femenina de la derecha se escuchó.

-¡WOAH! ughhh - Jon lanzó un ligero suspiro mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho - Eres tú Lil - Se quedó un momento pensativo - Ah, cierto. Quiero decir, Magill- Miro hacia otro lado.

-Hace mucho que no me dices Lil- Le habló la chica de cabello morado.

-Y... tú hace mucho que no me hablas-

-Bueno, he tenido unos inconvenientes-

-Oh. Claro.- Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos, algo incómodo.

-Gritas como niña, Combs - Alguien que llegó desde atrás empujó a Jonathan haciendo que tirara el libro.

-Ugh... - Cuando Jonathan se dio vuelta vio que era el líder del equipo de fútbol americano. - No fastidies Melto- Lo trató por el apellido. Desde que Zack Melto le hacía bullying a Jonathan jamás se trataron por el nombre.

-Pero me divierte molestarte, chico- Zack tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya vete de aquí, Zack. - Magill puso su mano en el pecho del más alto y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Oh, es Magill Nancy. Siempre estás defendiendo a éste tipo ¿verdad? Veo que te gusta-

-Oye, Magill. Estoy bien. Solo ve- Jonathan fue interrumpido.

-De ti, creo que defendería a cualquiera. Te aprovechas de quien sea. - Magill respondió amenazante - Así que no me hagas enojar o meteré mi lápiz en el sitio que siempre usas para ir a hacer del dos - La cara de la chica empezaba a dar miedo.

En ese momento tocó el timbre para entrar a clase. Zack se fue a paso rápido para alejarse de Magill.

-¿M-Magill? - Jonathan, algo nervioso tocó el hombro de la chica.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase - Dijo ella, levantó el libro de Jonathan y se lo dio. Después entró al salón.

-Ufff ¿Qué demonios ocurre hoy? - Jonathan fue a su salón a sentarse. Cuando arregló sus cosas en el escritorio, se dio cuenta de que la maestra no llegaba todavía. Se recostó mientras esperaba.

Con todo ese escándalo, había olvidado que Sock no estaba con él ¿Qué le habría pasado? Creyó que el demonio se aparecería antes de empezar las clases. De lo pensativo que Jon estaba, no se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Claire Hemlock y Magill Nancy lo tenían bien vigilado. Sin embargo Jonathan sintió que se le erizaban los pelos y volteó a ver a Claire primero, pero la chica ya había quitado sus ojos para ver hacia la ventana. Luego miró a Magill quien también ya había retirado su vista para recostarse en el escritorio, Jonathan no sabía si sus ojos jugaban con él, pero miró una pequeña esfera blanca pasar a la par de la chica y ocultarse rápidamente, fue por un milisegundo.

-Me duele la cabeza - Susurró Jonathan mientras se frotaba el rostro.

 ** _"No mueras"_**

Escuchó como si hablaran dentro de su cabeza. No en su oído, no alguien de la clase, sino en su cabeza, dentro. Jonathan miró haca todos lados pensando que Sock ya había llegado, pero no, no estaba ahí, y lo más raro, no fu él quien le había hablado en su cabeza.

La puerta de la clase se abrió, y todos fueron a sus lugares antes de que la maestra entrara. Pero no fue ella. Una mujer de piel blanca, casi pálida; cabello negro y liso, agarrado con una cola de caballo alta, pero aún así el largo era hasta la cintura, con fleco que llegaba a sus párpados; ojos verde olivo, en el derecho tenía un pequeño puntito color lila, lo cual era extraño; vestida con una blusa de botones con mangas largas color celeste, falda de paletones color negra, medias negras, y botas bajas de tacón color marrón.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy su maestra suplente-

Podría decirse que la mayoría de la clase se quedó embobado con la apariencia de la mujer, la cual, no parecía una persona mayor, era más una adolescente, casi universitaria.

Jonathan tampoco podía apartar la vista de ella, hasta ese cuerpo delgado y esbelto no dejaba que nadie cerrar la boca de la impresión, ni aunque hubieran moscas volando.

-Este... Disculpe señorita - Claire levantó la mano - ¿Qué le pasó a la maestra?-

-Tuvo un accidente, pero se recuperará pronto. Ella me pidió personalmente que la relevara hoy -

No sabía por qué, pero si sabía que la mujer de cabello negro lo estaba mirando, a él. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en Jonathan, poniéndolo nervioso ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Pero ni Sock lograba poner esos nervios en Jon. ¿Qué mensaje mandaban esos ojos olivos en los azules metálicos de Jonathan?

Algo estaba claro. Ni la paz, ni el descanso estaban de su lado. El chico de los audífonos dejó eso de lado por un momento para concentrarse el resto del día. Iba a ser un largo y sofocante día.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Lo más loco y bizarro

**Sigue sigueeeeeee**

* * *

 **Lo más loco... y bizarro:**

-Uhh... ¿Qué? -Se frota los ojos- Creo que me quedé dormido - Jonathan mira a su alrededor - ¿Y los demás? Parece que ya terminaron las clases - Suspira mientras se recuesta en el respaldo del escritorio. -

-Está muy tranquilo ¿No crees?-

-¡WAHHH! ...Ohh... Eres tú - Sock estaba sentado a la par de él mirando hacia el frente - ¿A qué hora llegaste? -Preguntó recuperando el aire que había sacado del susto.

Igual que ayer en la tarde, Sock estaba con la cabeza en el espacio, lo que a Jonathan le pareció raro.

-¿Sock? ¿Estás bien? - Tocó el hombro del chico, apenas se dio cuenta que... Sock ya no era un fantasma. Pudo sentir la ropa, la piel, el hueso del delgado hombro... la temperatura corporal.

-Jonathan... estás frío - Dijo Sock al momento que ponía su mano encima de la de Jonathan. - ¿Por qué? - Volteó a ver a Jonathan con una mirada sin emoción, completamente seria. Era seguro que algo le pasaba a Sock.

-...-Jonathan no sabía como reaccionar ante esa mirada que lo confundía- Estuve casi toda las clases muriéndome de los nervios por una loca que no me quitaba el ojo de encima - Respondió desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Jonathan. Ya no está aquí... yo si - Dijo Sock aún con su mirada inexpresiva, pero con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo sé... pero eres igual de irritante. - Decía Jonathan aún con su mirada hacia otro lado. No se había dado cuenta, de que Sock se levantó del escritorio para ir con él y abrazarlo, haciendo que se sobresaltara - ¡Hey...! -Sintió al demonio sentarse en su pierna que estaba por fuera -¿S-Sock? - El sonrojo se empezó a notar.

Con su cara hundida en el hombro de Jonathan y sus brazos rodeando el cuello suavemente, sin apretar, Sock habló en susurros - Soy irritante... ¿verdad? ...Así que ¿Por qué no te deshaces de mi? ¿Has pensado en hacerlo? ¿Has intentado sacarme de tu casa? ...Quieres tu vida normal ¿verdad?-

Tantas preguntas, todas lógicas, pero Jonathan le preocupaba ese extraño tono de voz, se oía como si Sock quisiera llorar.

-Oye... Tranquilo... ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Ya te rendiste o qué? - Preguntaba Jonathan tratando de mantener la calma.

-Jon... Me duele... - El cuerpo del demonio empezó a temblar mientras se aferraba aún más del suéter de Jonathan.

-¡Sock! ¿Qué ocurre? - Tomó los hombros de Sock para separarlo y poder ver que le pasaba. Sock poco a poco levantó la mirada, su cara estaba muy roja, además respiraba con dificultad- ¿Sock? - Jonathan se estaba angustiando ¿Qué podría hacer por él?

Y lo siguiente fue que Sock se impulsó hacia adelante, tomando la cara de Jonathan entre sus manos y acercarlo hasta que lo atrapó con un beso - Mmm... - gemía Sock, como si estuviera aspirando o comiendo el mejor dulce. Jonathan no sabía que hacer, el demonio lo acababa de tomar desprevenido, su sonrojo se hizo notar, hasta Sock sentía las mejillas calientes del humano.

-So_mmm...- Finalmente Jonathan se dejó llevar por el beso, abrazando con fuerza a Sock mientras luchaba con su lengua, aunque no recordaba en qué momento se la metió. Haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no dejarlo ir, quería que la pasión durara más tiempo.

-Ahh...mmm - Los gemidos de Sock hacían que Jonathan se excitara, metió sus manos en la camisa del demonio y suavemente las desliza por su espalda hasta meterlas en su pantalón.

-Auch - Algo en el pantalón de Sock lastimó a Jon, volvió a meter sus manos para encontrar el objeto, se asustó de lo que sacó, era un cuchillo. - ¿Qué es...? ¡AHGGG! - Gritó al sentir como unos dientes le mordían el hombro bruscamente que hasta dejó caer el cuchillo.

Un goteo. El hombro de Jonathan estaba sangrando, Sock tenía la boca manchada de sangre y sonriendo de forma cínica. - Jonathan... - Volvió a besarlo dejando sangre en los labios de Jonathan.

-...Sock... ¿Por qué...? - Tenía miedo, el terror invadió a Jonathan, se veía en su cara. Y fue peor cuando Sock tomó el cuchillo del suelo y se lo puso a Jonahan en el pecho haciéndolo temblar por sentir el filo metálico y frío. Pensó... que ya era su final.

-Jonathan... -

-¡Jonathan! -

-¡WAAAAHHHHHH! - El grito resonó por la clase vacía - ¿Eh? - Confundido miró hacia todos lados, Sock ya no estaba- ¿Un sueño? -

-Mmmm... si, estabas soñando -

La vio, era la maestra suplente. Ellos dos eran los únicos ahí.

-Uhh... Es usted-

-No tienes que hablarme formalmente, compañero. Tengo 18 ¿sabes? -

-Lo que digas, tiene sentido siendo dos años mayor que yo-

-Qué actitud... Ten, por cierto- Le da un pañuelo, el cual Jonathan miró confundido - Estás sudando -

-Oh... Gracias - Lo toma y se seca la cara, por supuesto tuvo una pesadilla en lo que todo se sintió tan real. Luego se lo regresó a la maestra.

-Es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, estás muy pálido también-

-Claro... - Se levantó del escritorio tambaleándose un poco, no le preocupaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado, ya todo el lugar estaba vacío. - Hasta... mañana - Miró a la mujer y se fue.

Aquella chica miró por la ventana a Jonathan alejarse. Caminó hacia el escritorio de Jonathan, mira al de a la par. - Yo ganaré este juego, ya verá ese malnacido de Mephistopheles. -

En otro lugar...

-Señor, por fin contraté a alguien que nos ayudará a atrapar a Sowachowski... muerto - El hombre de traje sonríe hacia su jefe.

-¿Y quién es el sujeto? - Preguntó el que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su oficina.

Al mismo lugar, entró un chico alto, delgado pero que poseía algo de musculatura, con cabello azul y ojos rojos, vistiendo una camisa negra de botones con mangas largas, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos formales.

-¿Quién es usted, joven?-

-Mi nombre por el momento sobra - Respondió el chico serio - ¿Podrían decirme de quien se trata la captura?-

-Ah, si. Se llama Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, mató a sus padres y luego se suicidó. Aún así no podemos dejar que ese criminal sea libre de la ley humana. Tiene que regresar-

-Está bien, pero antes ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tienen una foto?-

-Aquí está - Uno de los hombres se la pasa.

-Gracias. Ahora... es momento de que haga mi trabajo - En un parpadeo, ambos hombres fueron decapitados - No diré "lo siento" Ustedes tampoco fueron buenas personas - Dijo el sujeto sin nada de arrepentimiento. Se llevó la fotografía y salió del lugar. - Veremos quien de los dos será el primero en llegar hasta Mephistopheles - Se guarda la fotografía y camina tranquilamente, hacia su destino.

 **Continuará**


End file.
